the_offspringfandomcom-20200215-history
Pennywise
Pennywise is a punk rock band from Hermosa Beach, California, formed in 1988. The name is derived from the monster, It, from the Stephen King novel of the same title. Between their 1991 self-titled debut and 2005's The Fuse, Pennywise had released an album every two years on Epitaph Records, a label owned by Bad Religion guitarist Brett Gurewitz. To date, the band has released ten full-length studio albums (the last being 2012's All or Nothing), one live album, two EPs and one DVD. Although their first two studio albums were critically acclaimed, Pennywise would not experience worldwide commercial success until the 1995 release of their third studio album, About Time, which peaked at number ninety-six on the Billboard 200, and number fifty-five on Australia's ARIA Charts. The band's mainstream success was signified by a growing interest in punk rock during the 1990s, along with fellow California bands NOFX, Rancid, Blink-182, Bad Religion, Green Day, The Offspring and Sublime. By 2007, the band had independently sold over 3 million records worldwide, making them one of the most successful independent punk acts of all time. Pennywise's current line-up consists of Jim Lindberg (vocals), Fletcher Dragge (guitars), Randy Bradbury (bass) and Byron McMackin (drums). They had kept their original line-up together until bassist Jason Thirsk committed suicide in 1996, due to issues with his alcoholism, after which Bradbury joined as his replacement. In August 2009, Lindberg decided to leave the band; he was replaced in February 2010 by Ignite singer Zoli Téglás. With Téglás, the band recorded their tenth studio album All or Nothing, which was released on May 1, 2012. Lindberg rejoined the band later that year after Téglás was sidelined by a back injury. Connections to The Offspring *The Offspring supported Pennywise on their Unknown Road tour in 1993. Pennywise toured with them again in 1994, this time on the first leg of the Smash tour. *The Offspring were on the same label as Pennywise during the Ignition and Smash-eras: Epitaph Records. Pennywise have continued to be friends with The Offspring since they signed to Columbia. *In one scene of the Pennywise documentary Home Movies, "Session" can be heard playing in the background. *Both bands played at the KROQ Inland Invasion festivals in 2001 and 2002. *Both bands played at the KROQ Weenie Roast festivals in 2008 and 2012. *Both bands played at the KROQ Almost Acoustic Christmas festival in 2003. *Both bands played at When the Angels Sing on May 6, 2000, which was held as a benefit concert for Social Distortion's original guitarist Dennis Danell, who died of a brain aneurysm three months earlier. *One Hit Wonder, Randy Bradbury's band before he joined Pennywise, opened for The Offspring at one show on the Smash tour in 1995, and were one of the supporters of the Ixnay on the Hombre tour two years later. One Hit Wonder were also on Dexter's label Nitro. *Jerry Finn, who produced "Can't Repeat", produced Pennywise's 1995 album About Time. *Both bands covered Ben E. King's "Stand By Me". Pennywise's cover version of that song appears as the last song their 1989 EP Wildcard, while The Offspring's version performed live at least once. *Pennywise were one of the supporting acts of the Summer Nationals 2014 tour, which was headlined by The Offspring. Category:Bands that The Offspring have played with Category:Labelmates with The Offspring